robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy in Space/Transcript
(fade in: we see Gus walking over to Tommy's house scatting and going over to the backyard) *'Tommy:' How about Holland? *'Lola:' I have clip-clop-a-phobia, that's a dreaded fear of wooden shoes. *'Tommy:' Okay, how about Australia? *'Lola:' A lifelong recurring nightmare, in which a pickpocket mistakes me for a kangaroo. *'Robotboy:' Lola afraid of everything. *'Lola:' (offended) I am not! *'Gus:' (pops in) What may I ask is the topic de jure? *'Tommy:' Oh, hi, Gus, we're just trying to pick a place to on vacation. What about Israel? *'Lola:' A fear of people who blow shofars or ram or greater kudu's horns during the season of Rosh Hashanah. *'Gus:' Tommy, how can you afford to go to any of these places? *'Tommy:' Well, we can't, this is just gonna have to be a make believe vacation. Uh, Switzerland? *'Lola:' Fear of being in a clock store when it's daylight savings time? (shows her watch) *'Robotboy:' Robotboy told you so. *'Gus:' (thinks) If this vacation is make believe, why not go someplace real exciting, like Outer Space! *'Tommy:' Outer Space? Hey, that might be fun. *'Robotboy:' Robotboy like space! *'Lola:' Oh, it might be dangerous. *'Tommy:' Well, not if it's all pretend. *'Lola:' Then pretend I'm going along because I'm not, bye. (darts off) *'Robotboy:' Humph! Well, if Lola no go to space, I no go. Robotboy go take nap. (falls asleep) *'Gus:' But you deserve a vacation in Outer Space, Thomas, and I'll be your travel agent. *'Tommy:' Travel agent? (fantasy sequence begins with Fantasy Airlines, with Gus behind the counter) *'Gus:' How about a tour of the entire galaxy, you'll visit 75 planets, 20 aliens, and one big meteor. *'Tommy:' One big meteor? *'Gus:' It's a rest stop. *'Tommy:' Okay, sign me up. *'Gus:' Terrific, that'll be one suitcase to get through. (puts on hat) Here we go. *'Tommy:' Uh, when does the flight leave? *'Gus:' (tags Tommy along) Right now! *'Intercom:' Flight 24 now parting at gate 25, chroma the galaxy, nebula constellation and Muncie, Indiana. *'Tommy:' Muncie, Indiana? *'Gus:' It's a very strange connecting flight. *(meanwhile, back in the backyard) *'Lola:' If Tommy and Gus think this girl is leaving the ground they have another thing coming. *'Dr. Kamikazi:' Looky, here, Constantine, Robotboy is left unattended. *'Constantine:' Let's grab him, boss! (Kamikaze grabs Robotboy) Uh oh, look boss, here comes that girl who's Tommy's friend! *'Dr. Kamikazi:' Quick, put on the disguises we brought. *Lola:I think it'll be much safer here on Earth, I'll just wait until they return, that's all. (sees Kamikazi and Constantine in scarecrow costumes) OH, NO! SCARECROW- (stops) Wait a minute, I don't have to be scared of them, I'm not a crow. *'Dr. Kamikazi:' We're scare-girls! Aren't we, pal? *'Constantine:' You got that right, boss. *'Lola:' Scare-girls? Well, that's different. (panics) HELP! Scare-girls! Girl being scared! (runs away) Help! *'Constantine:' One girl scared away, Boss. *'Dr. Kamikazi:' Let's get back to our plan to take over the world! (they dash off laughing) *'Lola:' Help! I'm all alone and frightened! Who will protect me? *(Gus and Tommy are now in seatbelts) *'Gus: '''Comfy, Thomas? *'Tommy:' I feel very comfortable. (Lola dashes onto Tommy and trembles on him) Except for a girl on my face. *'Lola:' Please, guys, please! Take me with you, I'm afraid to be alone! *'Tommy:' Okay, okay. *'Gus:' The stewardess is about to speak. She's from the planet Proboscis where everyone has three noses. *'Stewardess:' Please, fasten your seatbelts, (alien gibberish) If you should experience any (alien gibberish), then you should (alien gibberish), by taking your shoes and placing them in the (alien gibberish) *'Gus:' What did she say? *'Lola:' I think she said we're ready to blast off. *'Intercom:' 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, blast-off! *'Gus:' Okay, it's just a short flight to our first stop. *'Tommy:' How short? (the rocket hits the first planet) *'Gus:' About that short, let's go! (the door opens and they step out) Welcome to the planet Phil, where every single living being is named Phil. *'Phils:' Hi, Phil! Hi, my name is Phil, hey Phil! Call me Phil! I'm Phil. *'Lola: Must be pretty hard to tell which one is which. *'''Phil: Excuse me, do you happen to see which way Phil went? *'Tommy, Lola, and Gus:' (point in different directions) That way! *'Phil:' Thank you. *'Gus:' Oh, my goodness, we're late for our next flight on the tour. *'Tommy:' We just got here. *'Gus:' We have to study the planet Mars for it's red iron dust. (the ship lands on Mars) *'Lola:' I can't believe we're on the planet Mars, it looks so beautiful. And do you see what happens in Outer Space, with no gravity, things float. *'Gus:' Go ahead, Tommy, show me what you found. *'Tommy:' Um, I found some red dust, and some ice cubes. *'Lola:' The red dust has iron in it for those who don't know. *'Gus:' Oh my gosh, we have to get going! *'Tommy:' But we didn't even get a chance to explore all of Mars. *'Gus:' And someday, you'll thank me for it, we're late for the next planet. (they go to another planet) This is the planet Jupiter, where it's the largest planet and home to the red spot with storms that it contains. (followed by another planet) This is the planet Saturn, famous for it's icy rings. *'Lola:' (skates on the rings) Whee! (and then, another planet) *'Gus:' And this is the planet Yubba, the bounciest planet in the galaxy, (they jump around) where men are bottles of mouth wash and women are parking meters. *'Lola:' Another typical planet. *'Gus:' Next, we go to the planet Headline, where men and women look like Vance Cosgrove. *'Tommy:' Gus! I'm exhausted, can't we slow this planet hopping down? *'Gus:' But we only have 19 more planets to go, and- *'Mouth Wash:' Hey you, stop that! Trying to put a dime in my wife here? The nerve of you! *'Lola:' Oh, sorry, I thought I was parked here. *'Tommy:' Lola, are you tired enough to go home? *'Lola:' Home? No, I don't want to go home! As scary as these planets are, (starts to shake in fear with her knees knocking) I am more scared of the scare-girls! *'Gus:' Scare-girls? *'Lola:' Like scarecrows, but for girls! *'Tommy:' What did these scare-girls look like? *'Lola:' Well, let's see, uh, they looked like Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine in scarecrow suits. *'Tommy:' Dr. Kamikazi? He and Constantine must be after Robotboy! (starts to run) Back in the plane, we gotta get back to Earth! *'Gus:' Tommy, you forgot, this all imaginary, watch. (snaps his fingers and they're back in the backyard) We're back on Earth. (Kamikazi and Constantine run pass the trio with Robotboy in Kamikazi's hands) *'Dr. Kamikazi:' Thanks for Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull! (they both laugh) *'Lola:' They're getting away with him, we've got to stop them! *'Gus:' Relax, guys, let's use a little imagination. *'Tommy:' Let's imagine up the spaceship again. (Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine suddenly collide and crash into the rocket ship with Lola following pursuit) *'Lola:' Sorry, no robot toys on this flight, I'll have to quarentine these! (tosses Robotboy to Tommy) Now! (Tommy presses his watch and Robotboy goes into superactive mode. Robotboy lifts up the rocket ship and sends it flying) *'Dr. Kamikazi:' We're heading into Outer Space! *'Constantine:' To another planet. *'Dr. Kamikazi:' How do we get back? *'Tommy:' (through monitor) Simple, when you get there, just ask Phil, he'll tell you how to get home. *'Dr. Kamikazi:' Ask Phil. Got it. (Lola and Tommy high five) *'Robotboy:' What happen? *(on the planet Phil) *'Dr. Kamikazi:' Are you Phil? *'Phil #1:' That's him over there. *'Dr. Kamikazi:' Are you Phil? *'Phil #2:' No, that's him over there. *'Constantine:' You've gotta be Phil. *'Phil #3:' No, that's her over there! (both Kamikazi and Constantine gasp) *(back on Earth) *'Robotboy:' How was trip? *'Tommy:' Pretty fun, but it would've been better with you, pal. *'Lola:' Well, our vacation is over. *'Gus:' Yep. I just hope those two don't come back until season after next. *'Debbie Turnbull:' (opens the backyard door) Hey, Tommy, come inside, it's lunch time. I've made your favorite, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. *'Tommy:' Coming, Mom! Care to join me, guys? *'Lola:' I'm in! *'Gus:' The G-Man is always ready any time. (they follow Tommy) *'Tommy:' Hmm? I wonder where my suitcase is? *'Robotboy:' What suitcase? Category:Transcripts